


Pumpkin Bread

by MakeTheMoon



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Baking, First Time, Light Choking, M/M, Pumpkin Picking, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeTheMoon/pseuds/MakeTheMoon
Summary: Rhett and Link go pick pumpkins at a little-known pumpkin patch. They aren't aware of its magical reputation.





	Pumpkin Bread

**Author's Note:**

> It's just... a lot of sweet domestic boys and then a lot of smut.

Rhett wasn’t sure if this was the right place but before he could think about it too hard he was turning onto the dirt road and searching for a sign - a literal sign to show him the right direction.  
  
“Are you sure this is the right way?” Link asked from the passenger seat. He had rolled his window down and stuck his head out like a dog, searching the flat expanse of land for any sign of a building.  
  
“It’s what the map says, man. I’m just following directions.”  
  
“Well don’t go too far down here. I don’t want it to be too late if we need to turn back, it’s already 3:00.”  
  
They had decided to go pumpkin picking early this year. The tour was going to start in a week, and the girls and kids were gone on a weekend getaway. They had to stay home, stockpiling episodes of Good Mythical Morning and Ear Biscuits, finalizing songs for the tour, signing more copies of the book. They had decided to get together the first weekend of October. They would get some pumpkins and carve them out, pick a house to stay at (Rhett’s), get some work done, and have a sleepover. It had been years since they had a real sleepover. They didn’t count hotels.  
  
They drove a bit further, noticed the colors of each field change - some green, some yellow, some purple - none the one they were looking for.  
  
It was nine miles before they saw a small orange sign. It was hand-painted, navy blue letters difficult to read until they were right up on it. “Merle’s Pumpkin Patch 1 mile” was written, each letter taking up its own line, the “-in” in “pumpkin” smushed into the edge of the poster board.  
  
“Promising,” Link said sarcastically.  
  
Rhett snorted but said, “come on now, this place was highly recommended! You trust our crew, dontcha?”  
  
“Barely,” Link replied with a slight roll of his eyes and cock of an eyebrow. “Oh! There it is. I think?” They could see a small house surrounded by a field of green and orange. It looked empty, desolate.  
  
Rhett pulled into the parking lot and stopped next to the house. They were the only people there, the only vehicle around, and the inside of the house looked dark. It was the right place, proven by the sign - the same as the roadside sign a mile out - and the pumpkins surrounding it. Neither of them felt good about it.  
  
Rhett raised his eyebrows at Link, took a deep breath, opened his door, and stepped out of the truck. Link followed, and the sound of their doors closing seemed to spark a light above the door. They paused for a moment, fitting each other with another glance over the hood of the truck, but they continued.  
  
The door creaked, and Rhett held it open for Link, giving away his hesitance. He followed Link inside, and they were greeted by an older man with a long grey beard. “Welcome to Merle’s! You must be Rhett and Link. I’m Joe, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Rhett couldn’t place his accent, but he was sure it wasn’t Californian.  
  
“Yes, hi, we’re here to pick up a couple pumpkins,” Link said as Rhett looked around. The place was weird and musty, walls covered in old wallpaper, knickknacks covering all the shelves, postcards in the corner and a single register on an old wooden desk. Rhett didn’t hear much more of the conversation, but they were quickly led out the back door and shown the pumpkin patch.  
  
“You lads got here just in time, we’re closing in an hour for the weekend - got some maintenance to do!” Joe was saying when Rhett finally looked back at him. Rhett smiled and nodded, hoping it didn’t come across too condescending.  
  
Link took Rhett’s elbow and pulled him along into the rows of pumpkins and whispered, “let’s just grab a couple and go.”  
  
“Nah man, we’re out here now. I’m taking my time. Gonna pick the biggest pumpkin they got.”  
  
“Not if I find it first.”  
  
They split up then, each on a slightly different mission. Rhett was going to get the biggest, fattest pumpkin he could find. He took his job seriously, crouching down and examining each pumpkin, comparing a few at a time, and finally deciding on what he felt was the largest pumpkin in the patch. It was difficult to carry, too wide to hold any way other than awkwardly. It wasn’t the tallest pumpkin but what it lacked in length it made up for tenfold in girth.  
  
Rhett got to the back door before Link, so he watched as Link carefully checked each of his own pumpkins. It looked like he was having a hard time deciding between two - one that kind of looked like Rhett’s pick, and another, taller pumpkin. He put one down and trotted toward Rhett, large, confident grin taking up most of his face. When he got close enough, he yelled, “I know I won, brother! Look at this thing!” He held up his pumpkin as best he could, fumbling the whole time, trying not to drop it.  
  
Rhett laughed and held up his own pumpkin with a raised eyebrow, cocky smile of his own. “I think mine’s bigger where it counts, man.”  
  
They were laughing and out of breath when they went inside, and Joe met them by the register to check them out.  
  
“Ah, great picks fellas! I’ll weigh them and you can be on your way to having a great weekend.” Joe winked and took both pumpkins, one under each arm, and turned around a corner in the shop that Rhett hadn’t noticed before. They could hear him murmuring - something that didn’t sound English - and what sounded like maracas. When he came back he smelled of incense and lavender, bringing a haziness with him. “Just remember the magic only lasts for 48 hours. After that, they’re average pumpkins,” Joe said as he handed their change back.  
  
Rhett looked to Link for guidance, hoping they had been talking about magic earlier when Rhett stopped listening. He got a confused look in return.  
  
They said thanks and left, hopped back into the truck, and looked at each other for a moment. “That was super weird, right?” Link said.  
  
“Uh. Yes. It was.”  
  
“Chase never said anything about the weirdest shopkeeper around.”  
  
Rhett hummed in agreement and backed out of the parking lot, starting their 2 hour drive back home.

  
____________________________________  


It was Saturday afternoon before they started work on the pumpkins. They had spent the rest of Friday working and eating, and they both went to bed early knowing they had to balance work and play this weekend more than they had in months.  
  
“What are you making?” Link asked from his side of the island. He had a hole in the top of the pumpkin, spooning out its insides into a bowl.  
  
“A ha ha, wouldn’t you like to know.”  
  
Link scoffed at his fake laugh and continued emptying his pumpkin. Rhett had taken to scraping out the innards with his hands, deeming it more efficient.  
  
Rhett was carving out his pumpkin before Link had finished cleaning his out, and then he felt a cold, slimy substance on his forehead. He looked at Link, bared his teeth in a growl, and grabbed for the bowl. The pumpkin landed on Link’s glasses and Link looked perfectly offended, mouth and eyes wide.  
  
“You started this,” Rhett said, then ducked as more pumpkin got thrown his way.  
  
“I needed to slow you down!” Link covered his face with his wet hands to avoid the seeds being flung at him.  
  
“It’s not a competition, Link! Also you’ve managed to slow yourself down, too.”  
  
“Not a competition? Rhett, you’re the king of competitions.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s right! I _am_ the king.” Rhett took a handful of pumpkin and threw it toward Link, but instead it hit the ceiling fan. Rhett’s eyes got wide and he put his hands up in surrender. “Truce?”  
  
“Hmm. I guess,” Link said, wiping his hands on a towel. “For now.”  
  
They finished their jack-o-lanterns in relative peace, only occasionally forgetting their truce and flicking a seed across the island.  
  
“Okay, I think I’m ready to reveal.” Rhett said.  
  
“Alright, go ahead then.”  
  
Rhett turned his pumpkin around, slow smile spreading across his face. He had carved Link, glasses and all, and he had chosen Link’s old hair for easier recognition. He put his hands out to either side of his body and motioned toward the pumpkin. “What do ya think?”  
  
“I think you’re bad at carving. Is that supposed to be me? Just because you put glasses on a face doesn’t make it look like me.”  
  
“Oh come on! It’s pretty good! Let’s see yours then.”  
  
Link turned his pumpkin, revealing a mess of holes and scratches, but Rhett was pretty sure he could tell what it was. “Is that Wolverine? You carved Wolverine? You don’t even like Wolverine that much.”  
  
“No, but I did see a cool picture of a Wolverine jack-o-lantern the other day and thought ‘it can’t be that hard!’, but, evidently….” He trailed off, pointing at his artwork.  
  
Rhett laughed and patted Link on the shoulder, smearing some pumpkin on his shirt in the process. They decided to put the innards in the fridge, leave the jack-o-lanterns on the table, and get to work.  
  
It was getting dark, and the house was turning cold with no sun beaming in and the air conditioning on, so Link curled up under a throw on the couch while Rhett pulled a sweater from the closet and his guitar from the den. They sat together late into the night, practicing for the tour and making up new songs along the way. They were always the most creative when they were supposed to be doing something else, so they recorded pieces of new songs and wrote down some lyrics to look at later, after the tour, when things were back to normal.  
  
________________________  
  
  
Rhett could hear shuffling before he heard the slamming of a door, a soft “shit”, and more shuffling. He felt the front door open and close more than heard it as he drifted back to sleep.  
  
  
  
He did hear the front door close again later, waking him up. He looked at his phone - 10:34am - and groaned as he slid out of bed. He did an abridged version of his stretching before pulling on a pair of plaid pajama pants and making his way to the kitchen.  
  
He could smell coffee and donuts, and it made him so happy he wanted to kiss Link. He almost did, sneaking up behind him at the counter. Almost planted his lips on Link’s neck, but thought better of it in his still sleepy haze. Instead, he put his hand on Link’s shoulder and smiled warmly when Link turned his head. “Mornin’,” Rhett greeted. “You didn’t have to go out and get anything. Thank you, though.”  
  
He jumped up onto the counter and grabbed a coffee, sighing into the cup with his first sip.  
  
“Want to roast those pumpkin seeds?” Link asked, opening the fridge to take out the bowl.  
  
“Sure. I also looked up a couple recipes for pumpkin bread - we’ll get real domestic up in here today.”  
  
Link smiled and looked up at Rhett on the counter, patted his knee, said, “as if we’re not always domestic.” Link proved his point by finding the baking sheet with ease and beginning to separate the seeds from the pulp.  
  
Once Rhett felt sufficiently awake, he jumped down and melted some butter, found the cinnamon, turned on the oven, and waited for Link to give him the bowl of seeds. He washed them up and tossed them in a bowl with his ingredients, shaking them up. He handed the bowl back to Link who spread them onto the baking sheet and put it into the oven.  
  
“See, I can cook,” Link said, indignant.  
  
Rhett snorted and said “yeah, definitely. Let’s forget all the times I’ve seen you burn frozen pizza.” They cleaned up together, and Rhett pulled up his google results for the pumpkin bread.  
  
They got started on mixing all the ingredients and pulled the seeds out to replace them with the bread pan. Link ate a handful of seeds first, a quiet moan falling from his lips and eyebrows furrowing. “These are amazing. I don’t remember roasted pumpkin seeds ever being this tasty.”  
  
“Give me some, then,” Rhett said as he took his own handful. His eyes closed and he nodded in agreement, licking the cinnamon from the palm of his hand. When he opened his eyes, Link’s face was red, his eyes darting away when Rhett met his gaze. Link was always weird, but that was particularly strange - they never had trouble with eye contact, no matter how many times they played it up for the show. Link’s jaw was set and he was looking everywhere but back at Rhett, his blue eyes looking at the stove, his phone, the mixing bowl. Rhett noticed that Link’s hair wasn’t styled yet, drooping over his forehead, almost like it had for so many years. Streaks of grey were making their way through, and Rhett knew that Link was soon going to dye it again. He wished he wouldn’t - the grey looked good, distinguished. Attractive. Rhett realized he was staring.  
  
Link cleared his throat, grabbed more seeds and began cleaning up the kitchen. Rhett helped, and the work was quiet, both men only speaking when needed.  
  
Soon, Rhett set up shop in the living room, turning on the TV and his laptop, opening his tour document. He was writing, intently, when Link stepped into the room and sat next to him, bowl of seeds in his hand. He placed it between them and they ate them like popcorn, Link watching TV and Rhett writing.  
  
The beep of the oven timer startled them both, knocking Rhett out of his focus on his work, allowing Link enough time to get up first and make his way to the kitchen. Rhett stood, only now realizing he wasn’t fully dressed still, shirtless and sockless, only pajama pants. The pants weren’t going to do much to hide his new problem, so he took off to his bedroom, put on underwear and jeans and sat, confused, on the end of his bed trying to will away the growing hardness. He very specifically did not touch himself, keeping his hands planted on either side of his hips on the bed.  
  
When he felt appropriately cooled down, he went back to the kitchen but didn’t find Link there like he expected. The loaf was on the counter and the oven was still on, so Rhett turned it off then peeked down the hallway and saw that Link had closed his door. Rhett cut off an end piece of the loaf and glanced at the time - 2:48pm. Still lots of time to perfect the last song, giving them a few days to work on GMM and Ear Biscuits before buckling down on tour rehearsal.  
  
The pumpkin bread was perfect, though, satisfying every craving he hadn't realized he had. Link, who could barely toast a bagel on a good day, and Rhett who at least had the basics down but not much more, had made perfect pumpkin bread.  
  
“Hey, Link! You gotta try this, man,” he called down the hall. He heard a shuffle, a low groan, and the squeak of his spare bed, presumably shifting as Link rolled off of it. Link came out of the room in different clothes. Now in looser jeans and an incredibly oversized t-shirt, Rhett felt a rush of disappointment. He loved Link’s skinny jeans and tight graphic tees the best, they were more _Link_ than this baggy outfit. “This is the best bread I’ve ever tasted. I don’t know how we managed,” Rhett reiterated, handing Link a slice. “I don’t even feel like it needs butter or cream cheese.”  
  
Link took a hesitant bite, looking like he was feeling sick, but he quickly perked up, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. He hummed, pleased at their creation, and took another bite. He laid it back down and sucked his thumb into his mouth, licking it clean, then his middle finger. His eyes dropped closed, and a sweet breath escaped through his nose, and Rhett found himself in the same predicament as before.  
  
This time, though, he didn't run - he stepped closer. Link opened one eye, finger still in his mouth. He dipped his head and when he opened both eyes Rhett was momentarily sad that he could see none of the bright, clear blue, but quickly felt heat rising through his body when he realized he was staring down the barrel of Link’s blown pupils, looking at him over his glasses.  
  
There was a beat, a moment, a tense pause where Rhett felt the room spin, get hot, close in. Then he was moving forward, grasping Link’s small waist with both hands and pushing him back into the counter. Link whimpered a bit as his back hit the edge of the countertop, so Rhett put one arm around his hips for cushion, fitting his hand over the opposite side of Link’s ass, squeezing experimentally. Link whimpered again and bucked his hips, mouth dropping open in annoyance when he was met with no resistance.  
  
Rhett grinned at him, predatory and protective, and wrapped his other arm around Link’s back, hand coming around his shoulder blade and pulling him closer, hips slitting together. He watched as Link’s head dropped back at the contact, then rolled his hips to see what response he’d get next. They both groaned, filling the kitchen with their voices, and Link’s hand came up to wrap around Rhett’s neck, fingers tangling in the hair there. He pulled, and Rhett’s knees buckled, pushing his body further into Link’s. Link grabbed him, held him in place and finally, finally, their lips met, hard, teeth clashing. Rhett could taste metal and Link, and somehow he knew how Link would taste, no surprises even now.  
  
Rhett’s lips parted for real, purposefully, snaking his tongue out to lick at Link’s bottom lip, to sooth the pain he knew Link would be feeling as well. He pushed his body and his tongue at the same time, covering Link completely, and Link met the kiss enthusiastically, moaning into Rhett’s mouth.  
  
In a swift movement Link was pushing ahead, keeping his hold on Rhett and walking him through the kitchen to the living room. He pushed him down onto the couch, Rhett murmuring at the loss of the body attached to him.  
  
He didn’t have to wait long before Link was crawling onto his lap, hands on the back of the couch. He dipped his head into the crook of Rhett’s neck and kissed the pulse, then bit down, sharp teeth digging into the sensitive skin there. Rhett made a soft sound of discomfort and Link was quickly soothing the spot with his tongue. Rhett sighed, rolled his head against the back of the couch, and ran his hands up Link’s front, hips to shoulders, reveling in the sound he got as he passed over Link’s nipples.  
  
Link was grinding into him then, his ass fitting perfectly over Rhett’s hips, drawing a moan from Rhett. Link was everywhere - on his neck, on his chest, on his cock.  
  
Link took Rhett’s hands, put one on his back and one on the front of his jeans, and Link rode into him, groaning at the pressure. Rhett used the hand on Link’s back to push him forward more, then slid his hand down, under the jeans - no underwear, he thought giddily - and grabbed a handful of flesh. Link’s growl was low in his throat, and curled heat into Rhett’s belly. When their eyes met again Rhett could see the hunger, see the change - they would never be the same now, after seeing this side of each other.  
  
“Enough of this,” Link was saying as he struggled to get loose from Rhett’s grasp. Rhett’s intake of breath must have given him away, because Link shot him a wicked smile as he knelt on the floor between Rhett’s legs, and oh, _oh,_ Link’s mouth was on his thigh, hot and wet through his pants, leaving kisses and licks up the inside of his leg, pausing at the fly of his jeans to dig his fingers into Rhett’s hip, pushing him into the couch further, a warning.  
  
Link’s mouth ghosted over the zipper as his hands made their way inward, opening the button and dragging the zipper down excruciatingly slow. One hand dipped under the jeans and Rhett let out all the air he didn’t realize he had been holding as Link’s hand finally touched him where he wanted, where he had needed for years.  
  
His thumb rubbed lightly over the head of Rhett’s cock through his boxers, feeling the slick wet spot there. He raised his hand and flicked his tongue over his thumb, humming pleasantly at what he tasted, and returned his hand. Rhett let his eyes flutter closed, enjoyed the feeling until Link was pulling at his pants. Rhett lifted and let Link pull them off, then his underwear, and Rhett felt it wasn’t fair that he was completely naked when Link was still fully clothed, socks and all.  
  
But then Link was lowering his head, grasping Rhett’s cock fully with his large hand and licking the tip, cleaning the drops that had gathered there, and it took all Rhett’s willpower not to buck up into Link’s face, trying to be nice, heeding Link’s earlier warning. Link was already fitting his mouth over him, anyway, and Rhett stopped thinking completely.  
  
He opened his eyes to the top of Link’s head and he could only think to thread his fingers through his dark hair and tug lightly, earning a moan around his dick, feeling himself hit the back of Link’s throat, Rhett’s own moan choked off as he tried to keep himself under control. Link was using his hand for everything he couldn’t fit, stroking slowly but grasping firmly, somehow just like Rhett likes it. Rhett wondered if that’s how Link liked it, too, and couldn’t wait to find out.  
  
Rhett pulled at Link’s hair harder now, tugging him up and off of him. Rhett leaned forward and planted his mouth onto Link’s again, craving that kiss once more before he stood and wrapped his fingers around Link’s elbow, pulling him down the hall.  
  
He spun Link around, tossing his weight toward the bed until Link fell, and Link was pulling off his shirt before Rhett could even voice the order. Rhett climbed up over him, shimmying up until they were lying in the center of the king bed.  
  
Rhett’s hands were on either side of Link’s head, knees between Link’s, and when Link bent his knees and bucked up off the bed, Rhett crushed them together again, connecting with every body part.  
  
He snuck one hand between them to unbutton Link’s jeans, unnecessarily relieved to feel that Link was hard too, and Link kicked off the jeans as far as he could with Rhett there. Rhett rolled over and let Link get them off the rest of the way, trying to help but likely hindering. He grabbed Link’s hips again on his way back and pulled him down, Link’s knees between Rhett’s now, Rhett’s legs bent up, touching Link’s waist on either side.  
  
The first touch of skin on skin was electric, and a tingle shot through him from toes to head and back, and his shiver must have been noticed because Link laughed low, sexy, and ground down again.  
  
This time Rhett met him, used his size and strength to roll them over, leaning his weight on one elbow while his other hand reached for Link’s cock. The sound he made was nearly unbearable, guttural and gravelly, lower than he’s ever heard Link’s voice and he hoped that noise was just for him, a special Rhett noise.  
  
He stroked slowly, how he liked it himself, and kissed Link languidly. He needed to slow them down, get them under control, to enjoy this.  
  
Link was shivering, rolling his hips up in tiny thrusts, gripping the sheets with one hand while his other hand aimlessly rubbed Rhett’s back, fluttering across his skin.  
  
“Faster, please. Rhett, Rhett, please,” and there was Rhett’s answer, so he kissed Link’s neck, shoulder, chest, made his way down to his hips and kissed those as well. He sped up his strokes minutely, enough to say he did it but not enough to get them anywhere. He took a quiet deep breath and let it out, and then wrapped his lips around Link, tonguing the slit, the underside of the head, then dropping his head further. His hand worked faster and Rhett was surprised his hand could still do anything - Link’s cock was nearly at the back of his throat, there shouldn’t be much more room to play with, and Rhett knew Link was big but never thought he’d be putting that into practice quite like this. Rhett liked it - a lot - and he wanted more, more than he was getting.  
  
Link made a noise, strangled, so Rhett lifted his head and egged him on, “come on, yeah, there’s no one here, you can be as loud as you want, Link,” and that earned him a long, loud moan. Rhett could see the muscles of Link’s stomach contracting, and that was familiar enough that he knew to keep stroking like he already was, drop his head and mouth back over Link and suck, using his tongue underneath, pointing it and dragging it along the vein there. That seemed to do it. Link’s hands were in his hair, trying to push him further down and pull him off at the same time, so Rhett stood his ground, kept jerking him, kept massaging him with his tongue. Link groaned and tensed, and the heat of come in his mouth surprised Rhett even though he expected it. He sucked and stroked Link through it. He waited until Link’s body was spent, laid out on the bed, arms at his sides before he pulled off, licking his lips and wiping at his chin.  
  
Link looked like he was asleep already, blissed out, and while that didn’t surprise Rhett at all - and in fact made him chuckle - that just wouldn’t do. Rhett rubbed Link’s bottom lip with the thumb he had wiped his own chin with, and when Link opened his mouth Rhett pushed it in past his teeth, letting Link taste himself. Link’s hot tongue and mouth around his thumb made Rhett groan, merely a rumble in his chest. Link opened his eyes at that and met Rhett’s gaze head-on, and Rhett rutted against Link’s thigh, reminding him that they weren’t finished yet. Link sat up, thumb still in his mouth, and pushed Rhett back against the pillows.  
  
He took Rhett’s hand and pulled the thumb from his mouth, replacing it with two fingers, wetting most of Rhett’s hand. Rhett could feel Link's saliva dripping down the back of his hand, then Link licked the palm and placed the hand on Rhett’s cock, fitting his own hand over Rhett’s and moving them up and down, letting go of Rhett’s hand only when Rhett got the hint, took over, and jerked himself.  
  
Link climbed up further, fitting their hips together, making it difficult for Rhett to do anything so he grabbed Link’s hips and pulled down, hard, rocking their bodies together. Link readjusted, setting his ass over Rhett and fitting Rhett’s cock between his cheeks, Rhett slick and hard and thrusting. Link licked his own hand, reached back and Rhett felt that hand touch the underside of his cock, closing it in between his hand and ass cheeks, slick palm aiding the slide of skin on skin.  
  
Link’s other hand was on Rhett’s chest, keeping his balance. He shifted his knees, opening himself up more, and ran his hand up Rhett’s body to his collarbone, rubbing it with his thumb. Rhett bucked up harder, lifted his chin, strangled whine escaping his throat, and Link moved his hand to Rhett’s neck, light pressure forcing Rhett to open his mouth wide and gasp in a breath. In his haze, Rhett heard a quiet _whoa_ from above him.  
  
They thrust against each other, Link with one hand on Rhett’s cock and one on his neck, Rhett holding the wrist above his throat as he came, hard, slicking up Link’s skin even more, dragging out his orgasm, hips lifting off the bed.  
  
Link rubbed at Rhett’s neck soothingly before he moved his hand back down to his collarbone and dropped to the side, half draped over Rhett. Rhett blindly grasped for him, landing on his waist, both of them sweat-slick and hot. All Rhett could hear was their breathing, loud and raspy in the quiet house. He turned his head and looked down at Link, only seeing the top of his head, so he kicked out a knee and jostled them both to get the attention he wanted.  
  
When Link looked up at him, his eyes were bright, face relaxed and content.  
  
Rhett swallowed thickly, tickled the inside of Link’s elbow, and smiled. He tried to think of something to say, something that made sense and wouldn’t make things awkward, but was beaten by Link with the most awkward, “so. That happened.”  
  
Rhett snorted, and “mmhmm” was all he could say.  
  
“Probably could have happened a long time ago.”  
  
“Mmhmm.”  
  
“Probably _should_ have happened a long time ago.”  
  
“Hmm. You think?” It was a sincere question, but he knew it sounded sarcastic.  
  
“Yeah, maybe. You sayin’ you haven’t been thinkin’ about me?” he chuckled and held Rhett tighter, then said “because I _have_ been thinking about you, bo. I don’t know what finally came over us today, but I'm not complaining.”  
  
Rhett softened at the nickname and rolled over, manhandling Link onto his side so they were facing each other. He didn’t know what came over them either. It felt like a pressure had finally been released, years of tension and frustration popping like a balloon. “Me too. Love you, Link.”  
  
Link hummed contentedly and settled, and Rhett soon heard his breathing deepen and even out.  
  
  
  
It was 45 minutes later, Rhett still lying awake with his fingers tangled in Link’s hair, when Link finally stirred and grumbled something sleepily, shivering, reaching for a blanket. Rhett huffed a laugh and pushed at Link’s shoulder, said “it’s time to get up. We got work to do.” He received a mumble and groan in response, but Link rolled off the bed anyway and grabbed at the clothes on the floor. He ended up in one of Rhett’s plaid button downs, back in his tight black jeans, no socks, and Rhett had never seen him look quite so sexy as he left the room. Rhett pulled his pajama pants back on and followed Link to the living room where Link was already slumped on the couch with his laptop on his lap, still closed.  
  
“I don’t know how I’m supposed to get work done now. After all that. You expect me to be able to think about anything other than your mouth on my dick?” Link asked, looking up and back at Rhett over the back of the couch, devilish smile on his face and eyebrow cocked.  
  
“I can’t help you there, I think I might end up with the same problem. In the meantime, you want some more pumpkin bread?” Rhett was bringing the loaf into the living room before he got an answer, and they each took a slice, Link opening his laptop and getting to work on acquiring numerous animal parts for an upcoming episode. Rhett got out his phone and started at the top of their long list of potential guest hosts, first getting a voicemail, then finally getting a conversation with the next person.  
  
Rhett noticed Link squirming on the couch halfway through his conversation and tried to ignore him, but soon Link was pressing the heel of his hand into the front of his jeans. Rhett carried on his conversation, peeking over his shoulder at Link every few minutes, and started noticing the hitch in Link’s breath, the more rhythmic movement of his arm. Rhett’s stomach started to flutter, full of butterflies.  
  
He finished his phone call and stepped lightly to the couch, peering over Link’s shoulder where he could see that he was hard. Rhett cleared his throat and Link startled, looked up at him, face full of shock and slight embarrassment. Rhett grinned at him, putting Link at ease while he came around the couch and sat next to him, grabbing his own piece of pumpkin bread and eating it in two big bites. “You’re excited today,” was all he said, mouth full.  
  
He could see Link’s eyes flicker from his eyes to his mouth, then quickly scanning the rest of his body, and Rhett felt himself respond - a shudder, his heart speeding up, his pants getting tighter.  
  
“You, uh.” Link coughed, swallowed, mumbled the rest of his sentence, “you got any lube here?”  
  
Rhett was in the bedroom, pants undone, before Link even rose off the couch. He made a silent vow to go back to that pumpkin patch again next year as Link stumbled into the room, eyes dark and hooded, looking more delicious than any magical pumpkins could ever hope to be.


End file.
